Undecided
by Twilighter24
Summary: Edward and Bella dated for three and a half years after being best friends. Now they're seniors, and Bella is forced to overcome new challenges as her friendship with Edward is threatened, who's happy with his new girlfriend, Sam. AH AU AC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! So... this is officially my second shot at writing my very own fanfic. I tried writing one last summer... Unfortunately, there was a total lack of interest. Including my own (never a good sign!). This whole story is in Bella's point of view. Don't like it? Too bad. It's all-human. That's the way I like it (: And the characters are different than they are portrayed in the novels. Give it a chance and remember to review. Constructive criticism is valued !**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns most of these characters... and Twilight.**

**Chapter One:**

I yawned while shutting Edward's laptop, too tired to move it to his desk before dramatically falling completely onto his bed. I sighed, closing my eyes, allowing the fatigue to fully consume me, only to be disturbed moments later by Edward himself. He was waiting impatiently at the foot of the bed, tapping his foot with his hands on his hips, clad only in a loose towel. He had finished his shower and was now waiting to get dressed.

He picked me up and draped me over his shoulder as if I was merrily a sack of potatoes and put me down outside his door. I scowled and he chuckled, shutting his bedroom door in my face.

I walked down the long corridor, carefully tiptoeing across the ancient floorboards in front of the fourth door. "BELLA!" Alice practically screeched, opening the wooden door wide and forcing me inside. "I didn't even know you were over! Well, I guess you always are, but you're always with Edward.. Were you really going to leave without seeing your other best friend?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of Alice's orange bean bags. "Of course not," I started. "I was simply going down to the kitchen to get something to drink."

"Well, you don't have to go that far, honey, I'm well equipped!" With that, Alice pranced to her little mini fridge and pulled out two cokes. Leave it to Alice to think of having a mini fridge filled with refreshments in her room when the kitchen is just roughly fifty metres away.

"So, what were you and Ed up to?" Alice asked curiously.

"Edward," I corrected automatically, "and I were studying for the calculus test tomorrow."

"Hmm... Okay. So, how was your date with Matt?" Alice gushed, already tired with the small talk.

I smiled and took a sip of my coke, enjoying the view of Alice squirming in her bean bag with anticipation. "Hot..." I whispered.

"Oh. My. God. Is that the look I think it is on your face?!" she practically yelled. "You had sex with him, didn't you?! Was he good? Is his body as hot as it looks covered up with those t-shirts?"

"ALICE. Stop!" I said while covering her mouth with my hand. "Yes, I had sex with him... And it was definitely by far the best sex I've ever had!" I finished with a smirk on my face.

"Does that mean you guys are official? Oh, and you didn't answer my other questions, yet." Alice crossed both her arms and her legs, staring at me.

"No," I started, "we're not officially dating and I'm not sure we will ever date either. I just don't do dating, Alice, you know that. Anyway, Max is in college and I'm just not strong enough to carry through with a long distance relationship like you are," I said while begging Alice to understand with my eyes.

Alice sighed and looked at me intently. "First off, don't give me that "long distance" bull. I can't take it. Jasper and I are managing fairly well and if you put your mind to it, I'm sure you could potentially be successful, too." Alice glared at me before continuing, warning me not to interrupt. "And I also know that you do technically date. You dated my twin brother for about three and a half years!"

"That was a while ago, and that doesn't even count. We broke up when we were fifteen! I'm almost and adult now, than you very much," I heaved.

"That still counts! Anyway, is this with-Matt-behind-everyone's-back-screwing plan the same as your plan with Jacob was? Or, is this entirely different?"

"Alice," I sighed while resting my face in my hands, "you know that I cared about Jacob, just as I care about Matt, and as I care for Edward. It's all the -- ."

"BELLS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT. I don't belive that you cared for my brother the same was as those other two, so stop saying it! Sure, you're still friends with Jake after scewing him; multiple times. You're also still going to try to stay friends with Matt, after screwing him..."

"Twice," I continued, "and most likely multiple times in the future." Honesty is the best policy, right?

"Whatever," Alice concluded, "but don't compare them with Ed --"

"- ward," I automatically added before stopping myself. Habits never die...

"Could you please stop deliberately interrupting me," Alice fumed. Great, I royally pissed off the Pixie. I'm so dead. "Ed...WARD was your best friend, then your boyfriend, then back to being your best friend. Yet, you've never slept with him... that I know of... and I do want to know if that does happen, but please, for the love of God, spare me the details. My twin and I are close, but not THAT close."

I stared at her and a burp errupted from me. Damned coke. We looked at eachother, tense, then we both immediately cracked up, just like old times. The mood in the room shifted and we were back to our loving, crazy selves.

"I'm sorry I was being a tad harsh, Bell, you're my best friend, and it's what I do," Alice said while hugging me. "Anyway, I know I was your number one for at least two months after your breakup in our sophomore year, so that's got to count for something." I smiled and silently thanked whoever gave me such good friends. I hugged her back fiercely.

"And I'm sorry for putting Edward in the same prospect as Matt and Jake. I know they are totally different chapters of my life. Anyway, you won't have to worry and Edward and I sleeping with eachother. If it was going to happen, it already would have. Anyway, he's with Sam, I'm sure he's getting his need fulfilled just fine without me."

Alice smiled a small smile and told me to study some more for my calculus test.

I didn't walk down their driveway to the street as I normally do. I opted instead for the span of lawn in between both of our houses, and for good reason, too. The perfect goody-two-shoes was getting out of her car in their driveway. Samantha Herrings: my bestfriend's girlfriend of about a year and a half. Did i like her? Not at all. Reasons for disliking? She's slowly taking my place at Edward's side. Other than that, unfortunately, there isn't anything not to like about her.

**AN - Wow.. First chapter... a short one, mind you, completed. Well, let me know what you think. 10 reviews and I'll update withing a week (: (that's a good deal!) if not... well... let's not let this one end up like my other one... (which I only started out of pure boredom and a need for a short distraction while waiting impatiently for BD to come out.) So, REVIEW and I can promise more Edward (and more about Sam(antha) and everyones relationships) in the nest chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry for the mistakes.... I was having a hard time typinig.. I work in a factory for a summer job and unfortunately got my finger caught in a machine. I am fully recovered now and have many ideas and plans for this story. SO I better get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, though....**

**Chapter II:**

Eggs. Again. I sighed and headed for the pantry in search of a granola bar of some sort to satisfy my hunger.

Charlie is a great father, and I don't regret staying with him when my mom left us when I was 13, but he seriously needs to learn how to cook. I glanced at the kitchen table where he was seated, reading the morning paper.

Eggs.  
One scrambled.  
One boiled.  
One poached.  
Twice. On two different plates.

I know it was my idea to let him have breakfast duty since I have supper duty, but I admit I didn't fully think about it before I acted. Now my stomach churns at the mere smell of eggs of any sort. To think egg salad sandwiches used to be my al time favorite lunch. That's been over for a while, though. By the time I was 15, I started purposely dropping the cartons of eggs off the counter, pretending it was just my clumsiness playing a role. I should have just opted for him to have dish duty.

"Good morning, Bells," Charlie sang, already full of energy. No wonder he gets along so great with Alice.

"Morning."

I quickly grabbed a chocolate chip muffin bar and stuffed an orange into my school bag. I put my iPod on shuffle and tried to fully wake up, opening my Calculus notebook at the same time. Last minute studying neer hurt anyone. Anyway, I had soccer practice during my first and only free period today, so studying then was definitely out, since I am captain and we have an utterly important game coming up. I have to be there to "boost team spirit" or whatever. Aren't cheerleaders supposed to contribute? Well, Forks isn't big enough for a cheer squad so we captains are stuck with the promoting and whatnot. We write the school announcments and organize events. It's a good thing Edward is captain of the guy's soccer team. If I had to deal with the other vile lowlife guy captains at our school alone, I would probably be stuck in someone's basement in Tokyo right now, hiding from them.

I heard Edward beeping his car horn and headed for my front door. Edward was stretching in his seat, shades on and music blaring. I hopped in and turned his music down, shutting off my iPod at the same time. He pulled my earbuds out and handed me a mug of coffee.

"So, what's up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really since the last... twelve hours I talked to you," I replied after taking a sip of my coffee. "How was your evening with Sam?"

"Fun, as usual. We even decided to play Monopoly after we found the game in the back of my closet."

I rolled my eyes and changed the track.

"Bella, you're my bestfriend and you know I love you and you love me, right?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's more what Alice wants, " he started. I opened my mouth to cut him off but he hastily continued, "But she told me she wouldn't allow me to dress myself for a whole year if I didn't get you to come."

"Come? Where exactly do you expect me to be?"

"AtthepartyAliceisthrowingforoureighteenthbirthdays. All three of our birthdays are going to be thrown together for a huge celebration. Carlisle and Esme have already agreed to leave us the house as long as we clean up the mess by five o'clock the next day. Please agree; my life is depending on you."

"Edward! I'll go if you agree to shutup. BUT, Alice is NOT allowed to dress me up and no one is allowed to get me any gifts or presents or whatever. Deal?"

"Well, I'll try to convince Alice, but there's only so much I can do."

"And there's only so much I can handle. Or I'm out."

"Bella... please?" Edward bent his head a little and looked up at me under his eyelashes with his green eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms and leaning my head on the window.

We pulled into the school parking lot and we headed to our usual hang out spot under the trees. Alice, was already there, chatting with Sam, Eric, Angela and Mike. Edward walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waste. She melted into him and he kissed her neck. I opened my Calculus notebook and started studying again.

"So, Bella, I heard about your date with Matt," Angela started, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes without looking up and turned the page.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get going to the newspaper room to finish my article and edit other people's," Sam said before kissing Edward on the lips and grabbing her bag stuffed with writing notebooks and binders. Sam is one of the biggest geeks to ever set foot into this school. All she does during her spare time is write, write, write for the school newspaper and edit everyone else's articles. She is chief editor of the school paper, and is a straight A student. She has natural thick blond hair and green-blue eyes. Her teeth are pearly white and impecibly straight. She dresses conservatively and is extremely propper. What more could she have? Her parents are both dentists and live in the biggest house around.

Everyone hates to love her and loves to hate her. It's impossible not to envy her, especially since she's also dating Edward Cullen. THE Edward Cullen. The only two other girls envied more than Sam are Alice and myself. We both obtained this status mostly due to being close friends with Rosalie Hale, who graduated last year. She was considered the Queen of Forks High and passed her crown on to Alice and I to share. "A double threat" is what she called us.

Edward and Sam have been dating for a while and make "the perfect couple" as most of the students voice it. After Edward and I broke up, I met Jacob and Alice, gaining their friendship while Edward just continued living on easily. He broke up with me and it didn't even bug him at all. That's what hurt the most. Alice and Rosalie helped me through the tough time but being next door neighbours with Edward didn't help at all.

Then Samantha move to Forks. Boom. She was so nice to everyone and Edward fell for her. At first she wasn't interested in him and I think that's what intrigued Edward the most. Never ever has a girl turned him down. Actually, not many girls even have a chance to turn him down, it's more like Edward turns them down... over and over again. Well, he got her, and they've been dating for over a year now. Does the sight make me want to gag? YEAH. Who likes to see their ex boyfriend and best friend making out with some perfect out of this world chick, having the time of his life with you right next to her?

At first Alice and I decided to try to break them up, but we gave up after a while, deciding not to interfere since Edward seemed really happy. He was only ever really happy being with me towards the beginning of our relationship. After a while, he became sort of robotic. I neer really noticed it until a few month after we'd broken up. I thought the same thing would happen between him and Sam, but I still fail to see the simalarities in the situations. They're both radiant and comfortable with their relationship. I can't imagine their relationship falling apart as easily as ours did.

I pulled my socks on over my shinguards and tightened the elastic in my hair. Soccer. My ultimate escape in life. I love the sport and fell in love with it when I was fifteen post breakup. I devoted most of my spare time practicing after and before school. I earned my status as captain that way. All the girls on the team were already warming up on our side of the field. They guys team were fooling around on the other half of the field.

"Bella, we're scrimmaging against the guys today," Coach Owen said before dropping the tray of team water bottles beside the bench.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Getting creamed by the guys is kind of heart wrenching before one of the biggest games of our season."

"Ha, well, I think we're all in need of some fun, and a friendly scrimmage against the guys is exactly what I think we all need."

I looked at the guys, who were now taking off their shirts and running laps.

"And I may have told Edward to tell them they have to make at least 20 passes without outside interferance before even attempting to shoot at out net..."

I was debating whether to laugh or roll my eyes in exasperation. I grabbed a soccer ball and ran, dribbling the ball toward the group of girls now chatting and gossiping close to the net.

"Okay girls, we're scrimmazging against the guys, so lets head toward the bench and I'll give out the starting line."

The guys were flexing their muscles and many of the girls on the team were getting distracted. Edward was one the msot good looking and had one of the nicest bodies, too.

"Okay team, we don't need you guys to get distracted, so I wan't you to forget that they're playing shirtless and concentrate on the game plans we've been practicing."

"But they're so... delicious looking..." Kati sighed.

"Agh, okay, plan B. They want a show, we're going to give them a show. Girls... Shirts off. Now. We're playing in sport bras. Oh.. and off with the shorts, too. Except for those of you who aren't wearing spandex shorts under. Does anyone have any chapstick? My lips are starting to feel a little dry..."

I backed up and started stripping off my shorts. I turned around and caught a few guys staring, irked. A few girls smirked and followed my example. I then moved a little and started shimmying off my shirt. I looked to my right and noticed most of the girls were taking off their's aswell. I smirked and picked up the game ball, holding it under my left arm. Coach Owen, looking amused, blew her whistle, signaling that we all take our first positions. Edward and I walked up to the center and shook hands. He shook his head.

"Bella, that was so unfair. You know most of the guys on the team won't be able to concentrate with all you girls running around, sweaty in tight clothing."

"What can I say? My mind works wonders when I want it to. You can't be the only one who's allowed to plot."

"Good luck," was all he said before turning around and taking his place outside the circle. He plays right midfield and I play left forward.

The game started and both teams were pretty much distracted with eachother. Everyone was laughing, flirting and showing off for someone.

I got the ball and decided to have some fun since the rest of my team and the opposite team were obviously somewhere else. Edward caught up with me with an evil glint in his eye. I attempted a feint but his amazing reflexes kicked in and he stole the ball. I huffed and Edward, walking with the ball, started to chuckle. I started to run, trying to catch up to him, but he heard me and started to jog farther away with the ball. I caught up and slapped him hard on the ass. He stopped and turned around, looking at me with wide eyes. I let out a giggle and took the ball away, racing toward their net.

Edward caught up to me and scared me by picking me up by the wasit and throwing me onto his shoulder like he did yesterday evening. I started tickling his sides and he slowed down before dropping both him and myself onto the field, both of us laughing like idiots. The game was forgotten and we just lie there, laughing away. After a while, Edward got up and helped me to my feet. The scrimmage was obviously done and most of our teammates were already heading toward the lockerooms to shower and get ready for our next classes. Edward and I started walking toward the waterfountain, his arm slung over my shoulders when I saw Sam sitting on a bench, a book in her arms. Most likely studying... like ususal....

Edward noticed her and his smile instantly grew. He let his arm drop and practically sprinted to the bench and got down on one knee in front of her and grabbed her shoe. He delicately tied it before looking up at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. I sighed and made my way toward my locker. Alice was already there waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella! Uh. What's wrong, honey?"

"Same old. He chose her over me... again..."

Alice hugged me and whispered, "He never chose her over you, you know."

"Sometimes I think differently."

"Let's ditch."

"I second that. But we have to be back for third. I have a calculus test that I must not miss."

"That's okay. I have a free period and I promissed Jazz that I'd give him a call."

Alice and I walked back outside and into the woods. When we were freshmen we discovered a clearing in the woods that was so well hidden, there weren't very many chances of getting caught while we ditched a period every now and then. Edward used to come with us, but ever since Sam entered his life, many things have changed. She disapproved, and him being whipped, he never set foot in this clearing again. Instead, he shows up to every single class on time.

Alice sat down on a log and patted the place next to her. I sat down and sighed deeply.

"He never chose her over you."

"You've said that already."

"But you didn't believe me and I'm going to keep on repeating it until you do."

"Alice, like you said, "believing" - that's not a fact - it's not "knowing.""

"Sometimes believing is all that's important. Anyway, Ed cares for you much more than he does for Sam."

"Edward, Alice, Ed-ward...I don't know, Alice. I used to believe that. Actually, I used to know that. Lately, he seems way more consumed with her than me..."

"Which is technically normal. What kind of relationship would work if the guy was more consumed with his best friend. When a guy gets a girlfriend, the best friend becomes the second best friend and the girlfriend becomes the best friend... I don't think that's generally the case with Edward, though. I believe he's desperately trying to hold on to two very good things. He'll eventually have to let go..."

"I don't want him to let go, Alice... Edward has been such a huge part of my life..." Three tears rolled down my cheek and fell onto my worn out jeans. Alice half smiled a sad smile.

"Sometimes it's good to move on, sweetie. Nothing will change what you had between eachother, but letting go may be easier than waiting until your relationship is ripped apart..."

"Maybe I want to hold on and wait to see what happens."

"Don't fool yourself. You were just telling me that he chose her over you. Bella, he broke up with you. He's my brother and you know as well as I do that he thinks through everything before making a decision, it's part of what makes him Edward. He already let go of you once, and I know it worked out and you're both best friends again, but who says he won't do it again?"

"I know him, too, Alice. I thought about our breakup for months, heck, I still wonder what was going through his mind whenn it happened, but I just can't deal with letting him go on my terms."

Alice started crying and fiercely hugged me. "I'm sorry, Bells. I really don't like my brother sometimes. He hurt you so much and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he did it again. He does it everyday and even though he doesn't see it, I do, Bella. Everytime he goes to her, I see the same look in your eyes that you had when you came to me after the breakup. You can't depend on Edward to make you happy. I'm not asking you to never talk to him again, I'm just asking you to try giving him some space. Having random sex with guys isn't going to fufill that need to be loved by someone, either."

I smiled and looked up at Alice, "I'll try. I really will."

"Good. Now, we have an important matter to deal with... Our PARTY!" I rolled my eyes.

"I told Edward -"

"I know what you told Edward, he texted me before soccer."

"Oh. Okay well -"

"I have a deal!" Alice cut me off a second time.

"What," I asked, expasperated.

"No presents. But..."

"There's a catch?"

"Obviously. I did say "deal"; I get to pretty you up."

I sighed, "Okay, but that's my gift to you."

"Deal! That was easy. A little too easy."

"Now, I need to go clean up before going to Calculus."

**AN: Pretty long one. Please review... Or we'll have another long wait. I don't know if anyone's even reading this. = depressing. and it's definitely not motivating.... :(**


End file.
